Splat-Sonic: Universes Collide
by OkamiWolf543
Summary: After a incident involving Eggman using a device, Sonic and his friends are transported to the world of Splatoon and have to find a way back to their world. But after Eggman and Octavio teamed up, Sonic and his friends team up with Agent 3 and 4 to stop the evil masterminds from taking over both worlds.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and Splatoon belongs to Nintendo. I'm still learning how to make Disclaimers so don't critize me for it. This is my first crossover, BESIDES Subject 9 X Prodigal Angel, just so you'll know.

Chapter 1 - A Chaotic Mistake

"Come on, Egghead! Is that all you got?" Sonic cheerfully yelled at the evil genius, Dr. Ivo Robotnik or as most individuals would call him, Eggman. "It is IF YOU WOULD JUST STAND STILL FOR ONCE YOU LITTLE PEST!" Eggman roared in anger at the blue hedgehog. Sonic and Eggman were at Angel Island, previously known as Floating Island, fighting for the Master Emerald. Eggman was on his modified version of the Egg Dragoon, firing fire beams at Sonic, who was dodging every beam that was fired at him. Sonic yelled out "You're still missing!"

"And you're STILL annoying!" Eggman responded,

 _If I don't eliminate Sonic once and for all, I'm going to be listening to his insults forever!_ The evil genius thought with agony. Eggman continued to shoot out beams of fire from the Egg Dragoon's arm cannon but sadly, Sonic could still dodge the attack. " _Doctor, we got the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds."_ Orbot, a robot created by Eggman, said on a communication device "Excellent, did you get out of there without getting seen?" Eggman said on the device,

" _About that...we sort of have trouble coming after Cubot and I._ "

"What kind of trouble?" Eggman said in total confusion.

A male voice was heard in the device yelling out, " _COME BACK HERE YOU EMERALD THEIVES!_ " In a matter of seconds Eggman recognized the voice of the Guardian of Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna. "Oh...THAT trouble...he's not alone is he?"

" _No he's not, I think it is a good time to test the new modification you made for the Egg Dragoon_ "

"I guess you're correct. Just get in range so we can escape. Well Sonic, I guess I'll be going now" Eggman said to his nemisis, then pressed a button and activated a device installed within the Egg Dragoon Sonic gave Eggman a confused look, because the Eggman he knew would not stop fighting until Sonic was dead.

"What are you planning Egghead?" Sonic said to his archenemy, "Oh nothing, just a Multi-Dimensional modification I created for the Egg Dragoon so it can let me travel into any dimension I want to go." Eggman lied.

"A machine that lets you go to different dimensions, typical" Sonic said with an uninterested look.

"SONIC!" Several voices yelled out the blue hedgehog's name. Sonic turned to the direction from which the voices came from and saw Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Sally chasing after Cubot and Orbot, who have the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds in their possession. Sonic took in a battle stance but felt something hard hit him behind his head. Eggman laughed at the fallen hedgehog because of his distraction. "Why...did I...do that?" Sonic said in pure pain before falling unconscious.

 **KABOOM!**

"That didn't sound good" Eggman said after hearing the sound of the Egg Dragoon. At an instant second, a portal appeared behind the Dragon-like mech and began to pull it inside. Eggman began to panic and tried to pull the mech away from the portal but the force of the portal was to strong and it pulled the Egg Dragoon right in, alongside with Sonic and everyone else in it, including the Emeralds, both Master and Chaos.

(Octo Valley)

Sonic woke up and he saw mountain ranges, octopus-shaped rocks, and oddly enough, floating structures. "Why does this remind me of the Sky Sanctuary back at Angel Island? Wait a sec! Where is everyone?" Sonic said and started to look for any signs of his friends, but he could not find any of them. "Maybe I should probably search for them but why do I have a bad feeling that I am being watched?" Sonic said before running on a path. Little did he know that he was right about being watched, on a different structure, a humanoid female with octopus-like red hair was watching Sonic the whole time he was there. After he left, the female made a evil grin and transformed into a small octopus and followed Sonic.

(The other side of Octo Valley)

Tails was flying around the area trying to find anyone for the past hour. "Geez, the longer I use my tails to fly the more tired I get. Maybe a short break would be fine." Tails said and landed on a nearby structure, he looked around while resting and saw three figures on a different structure at a small distance. The figures were tentacle-like creatures with green eyes, purple-lipped mouths, and very small legs, all three of them were on small hovercrafts. Tails began to walk do a path that lead straight to them, "Hey," Tails said to the creatures, the tenticle creatures turned to Tails, looking at him with their green eyes, "uh, do you know where the nearest city is at? I'm kind of lost." Tails continued, the creatures began to look at each other, then back to Tails and gave him a response.

 ** _CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_**

"What was that noise your hovercrafts were making?" Tails said in a confused tone, the creatures shot out purple blobs out of their hovercrafts at Tails, but Tails managed to dodge the incoming blobs just in time. "Woah! Was there something I said?" panicked Tails, the creatures continued to fire at Tails with no success on hitting him. One of the creatures managed to score a hit on Tail's back, covering his two tails with the purple ink. Tails fell down to the floor and saw the creatures getting closer and closer and were ready to shoot the final shots. Suddenly, a fast blur of blue came out of nowhere an used homing attack on the three creatures, knocking them out of their hovercrafts and onto the floor, struggling to stand up. "Yo Tails! What's up?" Sonic said to Tails and saw his tails were covered in ink, "I guess it's not going so well. So, who are your new friends?" Sonic continued, pointing his thumb to the creatures.

"I don't know, the only thing I did was asked them for directions and then they just attacked me." Tails replied.

"Guess they don't know how to make first impressions then." Sonic laughed.

Tails smiled and looked behind Sonic and yelled, "SONIC! BEHIND-" before Tails could finish, he got hit by a blob of purple ink. Sonic quickly looked behind him and saw a barrel pointing straight to his face and heard a feminine giggle.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Sonic the Hedgehog belongs **Sega** and

Splatoon belongs to **Nintendo**.

Chapter 2 - The Ultimate Lifeform vs Octarian Elite Fighters

Sonic was facing the barrel of an Octoshot pointed by an Octoling. He was thinking of a way to deal with the Octoling without anyone getting hurt, besides the Octotroopers and Tails. "Hey now, I know I kicked your friends' butts, but they were trying to attack my friend so I had to do it and it was the only necessary thing to do. So how about it? Truce?" Sonic said to the Octoling, holding out his hand for a handshake. The Octoling didn't understand a single word that Sonic was saying at her at all, because to her, he spoke a different language she didn't know. In response, the Octoling began to tell Sonic to lay down to the ground until the rest of her squad arrives, but it only came out in a language that sounded like oddly high-pitched and distorted words. Sonic couldn't understand a word that the Octoling was saying at all, "What are you saying? Got something in your throat?" he told thing Octoling with a question. The began to become impatient with the blue hedgehog, if he isn't going to go to the ground, then she will have to make him. She put the barrel of her gun closer towards Sonic's face and was going to pull the trigger until a male voice said, "CHAOS SPEAR!". A bolt of energy knocked the Octoshot right out of the Octoling's hand and fell to the ground. A black hedgehog with red stripes, whose name is Shadow, appeared on the same platform by teleportation and looked at the Octoling with a angered look, "If anyone is going to beat that blue idiot of a faker...it's going to be me" Shadow told the Octoling and began to walk towards it. He gave Sonic a push and said "Stay out of the way, Faker. I'll handle this."

"Gee Shadow, thank you for saving my life and insulting me. Got any more you want to say?" Sonic replied to Shadow in a sarcastic tone.

Shadow ignored Sonic and stopped in front of the Octoling. He gave out a battle stance, so did the Octoling. The Octoling threw a punch at Shadow, but Shadow managed to dodge the incoming fist and did roundhouse kick on the Octoling's head. He managed to score a hit on the Octoling and caused her flying at few feet before she fell to the ground. The Octoling wasn't going to lose to some large rodent and stood up and began to charge at Shadow with a fist ready. She threw her fist at Shadow again but Shadow managed to counter it by pushing it away from his direction and gave her a hit to her stomach with his fist. The Octoling groaned in pain and began to back away from Shadow before kneeing to the ground, and then fell to the ground. Shadow walked towards the Octoling and was ready to deliver the final punch until,

 ** _CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_**

Shadow looked around and saw 6 other Octolings on different platforms, all pointing at him with their Octoshots. _So there's more of_ _them._ Shadow thought, then gave a small grin, _I'm going to enjoy this before it lasts_. Shadow teleported behind an Octoling and elbowed her on the side of her head and quickly grabbed her Octoshot. He fired the weapon at the Octoling, causing it to get splat and a ghostlike octopus to floated up in the air. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at another Octoling's Octoshot, causing it to explode and spread ink all over the platform the Octoling was on and the Octoling was splatted by Shadow from the Octoshot he was using. Shadow began to charge up for a Chaos Blast and went to the nearest two Octolings and release the energy. The two Octolings were blown off the platform and fell to the same platform that Sonic and Tails were on. Shadow saw the last two Octolings on a platform, the two were easily frightened by how Shadow managed to defeat the majority of their squad in just a few seconds with skill and power. When they saw Shadow looking straight at them, they turned into small octopuses and fled from the platform. The fight was finally over.

Shadow jumped on the platform where he had blown the two Octolings before and where he had beaten the first Octoling, all three Octolings were unconscious. "Well Shads, I didn't know you were that skilled in fighting." Sonic commented.

"I kept on training myself on how to be a skilled agent, while you kept on stuffing your mouth with those fattening chill dogs." Shadow replied back.

Tails began to wake up with a inked face and said, "What happened? Is there something that I missed? Oh, hey Shadow."

"Tails" Shadow replied to the two-tailed fox.

"You're awake! How are you?" Sonic said to Tails.

"I'm fine, but why is my face covered in ink?" responded Tails.

"Maybe it's the aummunition these cephalopod lifeforms use. Odd, it seems to be effective to them, but to us, it just covers us." Shadow said while looking at the Octoshot he took from the Octoling he killed and thought, _I probably should keep this just in case_.

"In other words, you just got inked by living sushi!" Sonic laughed and continued on, "We should probably start finding the others and the emeralds and go home!"

"Well, I found this Chaos Emerald on the floor when I woke up in this place." Shadow said and brought out the green Chaos Emerald.

"Cool! So that means we need 6 more Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"Yeah, and probably something that can get this ink of me." said Tails, pointing to his face and back.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow began to leave the platform, leaving the unconscious Octarians on there.

(Somewhere in Octo Valley)

The two Octolings that fled away from Shadow were with another Octoling that had black tentacles and the two long strands of seaweed attached to her head.

"So a large black creature took out the majority of you guys and you two are the last ones surviving?" The black-tentacled Octoling said.

"Yes ma'am, we knew we couldn't beat him with our weapons, so that's why we fled." One of the Octolings said to her superior.

"Interesting, creatures that are splat-resistant. Doesn't matter now, while you seven where gone, I got a call from General Octavio that he needs us because a few Octotroopers found something...something very large."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Sonic the Hedgehog belongs Sega and

Splatoon belongs to Nintendo.

Author's note: I will give you the symbols to show that the characters are speaking their own languages.

" " = English

[ ] = Inkling and Octarian

Chapter 3: An Evil Alliance Forms

(Somewhere in Octo Valley)

Octarian troops were surrounding a giant red mecha that seemed damaged from a possible explosion from its backside. General Octavio was waiting for the Octolings that he called for about an hour ago, [Wait's taking those Octolings so dang long?] the Octarian general growled, [Orvis! Did you find anything?, a Octocommander went towards Octavio and responded, [The only thing we found is this huge emerald] and pointed to a massive, green emerald known as "The Master Emerald", which was guarded by Octotroopers. [Well try to find somethin' else, a big piece of rock ain't gonna be useful to get venegence on those Inklings!] Octavio ordered, Orvis nodded and walked back to the crash site of the giant mecha.

(Inside the damaged Egg Dragoon)

"Well, that plan was a total bust, right Doctor?" Cubot said to Eggman, who was trying to find a way out of the Egg Dragoon. "Convert it to a ZIP file, Cubot, I don't want to hear it!" Eggman scowled at Cubot, but Cubot continued on, "You think an evil genius would learn his lesson about how he shouldn't mess with forces far beyond his comprehension after he lost control of a time travelling entity."

"MUTE IT CUBOT! Even if I didn't miscalculate the chance of success of the Egg Dragoon's upgrade, Sonic might of still found a way to defeat me if he used the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman scolded at Cubot.

 ** _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_** **_CLICK!_**

"Ah ha! I found the way out!"

"Freedom!" Cubot cheered and went to the opening at a rapid speed. After he went out, sounds of splatting were heard and Cubot screaming. After a few seconds, Cubot went back inside the Egg Dragoon, covered in purple ink. Eggman gave a surprise look and slowly walked out the mech and saw Octarian troops surrounding the opening with weapons ready to splat.

[General Octavio! You might want to see this!] Orvis said to his superior. [What is it? Some kind of weapon we could use?] Octavio said, expecting an answer from Orvis. [No. More like someone than a thing.] Orvis responded. Octavio followed Orvis and saw Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot being surrounded by his men. Octavio looked at Eggman with absolute confusion. Eggman took notice of Octavio and realized that he could be the leader of the Octarians and began to introduce himself, "Um, greetings, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, I am a being from another dimension. I had a little incident with my Egg Dragoon which caused me to crash land here." Eggman said, but Octavio didn't understand what he's saying, [What? Sorry, the heck is that suppose to mean?] Octavio said.

"Oh boy, they have their own language, Orbot can you translate what I'm saying?" Eggman said to Orbot.

"Why certainly Doctor" Orbot responded.

"Ok, translate: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, I am a being from another dimension. I had a little incident with my Egg Dragoon which caused me to crash land here." Eggman repeated his introduction.

" _Translating_..." Orbot siad and began to translate Eggman's introduction in Octarian language, " _translation complete_ , [Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, I am a being from another dimension. I had a little incident with my Egg Dragoon which caused me to crash land here.]."

[An being from another dimension huh? Ain't that a surprise. By the way, the name's Octavio and I am the general of the Octarian army. So, how does this Egg Dragoon of yours work?] Octavio asked the round scientist, wondering what the Egg Dragoon works on.

" _Translating...translation complete_ , 'An being from another dimension huh? Ain't that a surprise. By the way, the name's Octavio and I am the general of the Octarian army. So, how does this Egg Dragoon of yours work?'" Orbot translated. "The first Egg Dragoon used to run on energy from a creature known as "The Dark Gaia", but it was destroyed by a pesky blue hedgehog known as Sonic. This Egg Dragoon is the second version, a more improved one, but it just runs on ordinary energy and its destroyed due to the incident of an module being unstable when it reached full power. To return to my dimension, I need to find something that can improve the max power the mod can handle and find energy to put my Egg Dragoon into full power again and the only energy that I am familar with is the Chaos Emeralds."

" _Translating...translation complete_ , [The first Egg Dragoon used to run on energy from a creature known as "The Dark Gaia", but it was destroyed by a pesky blue hedgehog known as Sonic. This Egg Dragoon is the second version, a more improved one, but it just runs on ordinary energy and its destroyed due to the incident of an module being unstable when it reached full power. To return to my dimension, I need to find something that can improve the max power the module can handle, and find energy to put my Egg Dragoon into full power again, and the only energy that I am familar with is the Chaos Emeralds.]." Orbot translated.

[Chaos Emeralds? You mean like that rock?] Octavio said and pointed the Master Emerald.

" _Translation...translation complete, '_ Chaos Emeralds? You mean like that one?'" Orbot translated. Eggman looked where Octavio was pointing at and saw the Master Emerald. He began chuckling then slowly began laughing maniacally, before coughing, then continued to laugh. [Wow. Is he usually this crazy?] Octavio said, [Hey, you don't think this Sonic dude is in this world to right?] Eggman stopped laughing and remembered that Sonic and his friends were caught in the blast too, which means that they're probably in this world too. "Argh! Why didn't I realize it before? Sonic must've been looking for the Chaos Emerald when he first arrived here!" Eggman said, then suddenly thought, _Wait a minute, if I make a deal with Octavio to destroy Sonic, then I can build my empire once I return to my world._ Eggman turned to the Octarian general and said, "How about a little deal? I'll help you on whatever you want done, if you destroy Sonic."

" _Translating...translation complete,_ [How about a little deal? I'll help you on whatever you want done, if you destroy Sonic.]" Orbot translated. [Destroy Sonic for a deal? Fine, I'll bite, we'll destroy Sonic, if you steal the Great Zapfish.] Octavio said to Eggman.

" _Translating...translation complete,_ 'Destroy Sonic for a deal? Fine, I'll bite, we'll destroy Sonic, if you steal the Great Zapfish.'" Orbot translated.

"I believe we have a deal." Eggman said and hold out his hand for a handshake. Octavio understood what Eggman said and shook his hand with his tentacle. "Doctor, I ran a diagnosis on the Egg Dragoon while I was translating and found out the device for Multi-Dimensional travel is still operational. However, we can't send outselves back to our world, but we can send something from our world to here." Orbot spoke to the Doctor. "Is that so? Well then, I had a few things in idea." Eggman said and walked to the Egg Dragoon to send one thing that he was rebuilding...the Egg Fleet.

Two Octolings were watching the deal between Eggman and Octavio and were wondering if this little deal of theirs will work.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Sonic the Hedgehog belongs Sega.

Splatoon belongs to Nintendo.

Chapter 4: A Hedgehog, a Chipmunk, a Echidna, and Two Squids.

(Somewhere below in Octovalley)

Knuckles was breaking rocks and trees apart due to the fact that the Master Emerald was stolen. No big surprise. Amy and Sally were just watching to wait for Knuckles to cool down. Well, if he does. "How long do you think he has been at it for?" Amy asked Sally,

"Probably half an hour." Sally responded.

Amy heard something snapped and reached for her Piko Piko Hammer, but first she will need to shut Knuckles up to hear where the noise was coming from, "Knuckles, be quiet, I hear something coming." Amy told Knuckles, but he was to busy having his anger rage out. Amy walked towards the angry red echidna and hit him with it. "Ow! Hey, what's the big idea!?" Knuckles yelled at Amy, unaware of what's coming. Amy covered his mouth and heard where the snapping was coming. From the woods. Suddenly, two odd looking creatures came out of woods, the creatures were humanlike. One was an eldery man, probably in his 100's due to the cane he was using and the beard, wearing a rag with medals on it and shorts. He was also wearing a blue peaked cap and shoes revealing some of his toes. The other one was a young female with orange tentacles and no hair. She was wearing a headset that has a pair of earpieces with large flat triangles jutting out to the sides two thin antennas connecting to each other, a jacket that was black with a large collar and a bright yellow safety vest worn on top, and a pair of black sneakers with lime green accents. She was also armed with a weapon with black and lime green color. [Um, Cap'n? What should we do now?] The orange creature said to the elderly one.

[We could try communicating with them, just keep an eye on the red and pink ones, Agent 3.] The elderly creature spoke to the orange creature known as Agent 3. Cap'n Cuttlefish, who was the elderly creature, step forward and began to introduce himself and Agent 3, [Greetings, um, strangers?] Cuttlefish said, but due to his different language, Amy, Sally, and Knuckles didn't understand what he was saying. "Sorry, we don't speak gibberish, mind speaking more clear?" Knuckles said. "I think I have an idea." Sally said and brought out a PAD and spoke to it, "Nicole, can you analyze the lifeforms, please?" And a lynx began to materialize from the PAD. "Certainly Sally." Nicole said and walked towards the now terrified creatures and began to scan them, after she had finished scanning, she said, "It appears that these lifeforms are cephalopods that evolved into humanlike appearences, their language is however is not the same as ours. I can translate both ours and their languages in the PAD if you like."

"Yes, Nicole, that would be fine." Sally accepted and spoke to the PAD, "Is this thing working?"

The PAD translated what Sally said into the Inkling language, [ _Is this thing working?_ ]. Cuttlefish and Agent 3 were surprised that the small device translated what the large furry creature, or Sally, said.

[It is.] Cuttlefish responded.

' _It Is.'_ the PAD translated, "Ok, well, who are you?" Sally said. The PAD took a few seconds to translate English to Inkling, [ _Ok, well, who are you?_ ] the PAD translated,

[My name is Cap'n Cuttlefish and this here is Agent 3, we are members of the Squidbeak Splatoon.] Cuttlefish said and motioned his hand towards Agent 3. ' _My name is Cap'n Cuttlefish and this here is Agent 3, we are members of the Squidbeak Splatoon_ ' The PAD translated.

"I'm Sally Acorn, the pink one is Amy Rose, and the red one here is Knuckles. In case you're wondering what we are, we're Mobians. I'm a chipmunk, Amy's a hedgehog, and Knuckles here is an echidna. We came from a different universe. We got sent here accidentally during a recent battle and we're trying to find a way back home." Sally said.

The PAD translated, _[I'm Sally Acorn, the pink one is Amy Rose, and the red one here is Knuckles. In case you're wondering what we are, we're Mobians. I'm a chipmunk, Amy's a hedgehog, and Knuckles is a echinda. We came from a different universe. We got semt here accidentally during a recent battle and we're trying to find a way back home_.] the PAD translated. Suddenly sounds of something metal started to coming from the woods and came out Egg Flappers and Egg pawns that were armed with Egg Bazookas, Egg Guns, and Egg Spears. But they weren't alone, Octarian troops appeared alongside them, troops consisted of Octotroopers and Octocopters. "Egg Pawns?" Amy said and turned to Sally, "How did they get here?"

"There's only one answer and it's Eggman." Kunckles said and began to charge without a second thought. He bashed through several Egg Pawns and Octarian troops. Agent 3 joined in the fight and splatted Octarians and blinded Egg Pawns and Flappers, which caused then to fire everywhere, shooting at other Egg Pawns and Flappers. Amy and Sally readied their weapons and charged at the enemy, Amy bashed a Egg Pawn towards a group of Flappers and caused them to explode after collision and Sally sliced through the Egg Pawns with her Ring-Blades. Cuttlefish, surprisingly, joined the fight using his cane,

(A/N: Wait for it.)

[I maybe old, but I can still fight!] He said but soon felt his back cracking,

 ** _CRACK!_**

[OW! My back!].

(A/N: Called it! Oh wait, I'm the author. Right.)

More and more enemies began pouring in, outnumbering our heroes. "There's too many of them! We need to think of something!" Knuckles yelled. As the Octarians and Egg Pawns got closer, they got nailed by a fast blue blur and bolts of energy. "Heads up everyone, the calvary has arrived!" Sonic, the blue blur, said after landing in front of his friends, "Sorry we're late for the party, we had to get ink off of Tails. Gladly, we found this." He continued and hold up a Squee-G. Tails appeared right beside Sonic, while Shadow was splatting the Octarians using the Octoshot he took eariler and destroying Egg Pawns using Chaos Spears. "Well it took you guys long enough mind helping us with these guys? Shadow is already on it." Kunckles said pointing out at Shadow. "He's Shadow, what could you expect?" Sonic said to Knuckles and used Spin Dash on a group of Egg Pawns.

The heroes continued the fight as enemy numbers continue to grow, but then the Egg Pawns and Octarians stopped and retreated to the forest. Sonic, his friends, and Agent 3 were catching a breath, while Cuttlefish was recovering from his back injury. "So, could anyone tell me why they stopped coming?" Sonic asked with little clue.

"It's because they knew we would handle you more easily then they would." A voice said from within the forest and soon came out a Inkling boy with red tentacles, but his appearence was more different from an ordinary Inkling boy, instead of having two tentacles being tied behind his head, he had four tentacles tied and two longer tentacles at the front corners of his head that reach to his shoulders, each tentacle was pointed and black-tipped. He was wearing a white mask that hid only his eyes and was wearing a black leather shirt, pants, and gloves. The only thing truly surprising about his clothing is that he was wearing Octoling Armor, which means he with the Octarians. He smiled sinisterly at the heroes and said, "Allow to introduce myself, I am Ocho Dofleini and I mean you all harm."

"All harm, huh? So then bring it on!" Knuckles said with his fists brought up.

"I believe you're the strongest of your little group?" Ocho questioned the echidna with a brow raised.

"As a matter of facts I am!" Knuckles responded, only with Shadow rolling his eyes in disappointment for Knuckle's little lie.

"Well then in that case," Ocho paused and turned his head to the woods and yelled out, "TINY!!!". Loud footsteps were heard from the forest and they were coming close to our heroes and Ocho's direction.

_

Author's note:

That wraps up chapter 4 for now, I know what you're thinking, where is Sliver and Blaze? Who is this Ocho guy? Where are the rest of the Splatoon characters?

First, Silver and Blaze are in a different universe that involves a taunting French guard, the Spanish Inquisition, and the Knights Who (used to) Say "Ni". All of this will be in the next chapter.

Second, Ocho is an Inkling I made up, but there is more about this Inkling, and that involves who his parents were. Ocho is sort based on Infinite from Sonic Forces, but Ocho has a good reason on why he joined the antagonists, unlike Infinite, who complains that he was not weak when he got beaten by Shadow, like a b!tch. Seriously, who designed Infinite's past? The Aristocrats?

Third, the other Splatoon characters will come in later chapters, Agent 4 and the Squid Sisters are up next. Not next chapter though.

Anyways, this is OkamiWolf543 signing out, and have a fantastic Thanksgiving everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Sonic the Hedgehog belongs Sega.

Splatoon belongs to Nintendo.

Taunting French Guard, the Spanish Inquistion, and the Knights who say 'Ni' belongs to Monty Python.

Chapter 5: The Taunts of The French Guard.

The ground began shaking when the heavy footsteps came closer and out came a monster-size Inkling male that looked like he had to many steroids. He had purple tentacles and measured about 4 times of Ocho's size. The only things he wore was black leather pants and black military boots.

"Geez, these guys really have a thing for the color black." Knuckles said.

"Inkopolis scum, rodents, and fur coat." Ocho said to the heroes, refering Tails as 'Fur coat' "I would like you to meet my associate and cousin, Tiny Hamilton. Tiny say 'hi'.

Tiny said nothing but gave out a low growl.

"He says 'hi'" Ocho said.

"We already figured that out." Sonic said, crossing his arms, "So, what do you want?"

"Like I said my rat foe: I mean you all harm." Ocho responded and Sonic was immediately triggered when Ocho called him a 'rat'.

"First off, the only thing getting all the harm here is you. And second, I'M A HEDGEHOG, NOT A RAT!" Sonic used Spin Dash to attack Ocho, but Ocho seems to have dodged it quickly and kicked Sonic at his side and made him collide towards a tree. Sonic collided with the tree and fell to the ground, Ocho approached him and grabbed him by the arms. Sonic began to feel something painful digging into his arms and was thrown towards his friends with his arms now bleeding. "Not...what...I was...expecting" Sonic said. "Hey, Sal, Tails. Do you have any idea what this guy is?"

Nicole materialized and said, "I did a quick scan on Ocho Dofleini and Tiny Hamilton. It seems that Tiny is a species of cephalopod known as Colossal Squid and Ocho is a hybrid of two different cephalopods, a Humboldt Squid and an-"

"Let's just skip the chitchat and start fighting." Knuckles said and charged with Amy and Agent 3 towards Ocho and Tiny. Ocho just smirked and said, "Tiny, would you do the honors?" Tiny lifted his right foot and stomped on the ground, causing it to rumble. Knuckles, Amy, and Agent 4 began losing their balance and fell down to the floor, Ocho charged in and was going in for the kill until both him and tiny were hold up into the air with a cyan aura around them. "What the shell!?" Ocho yelled and attempted to go back down. Silver and Blaze appeared out of the forest, Blaze was a bit annoyed for some reason and Silver looked tired and had a face full of scratch marks, but surprisingly, he had a Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Silver, Blaze! How's it going guys? Hey, you found a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said.

"Please don't, Sonic," Silver groaned, "we been through one heck of a day!"

 _Flashback_

(10th century England)

Silver and Blaze were walking through the forest looking for the others and the Chaos Emeralds. _"Out of all the places in time, it had to be 10th century England."_ Silver thought, then said to Blaze, "So Blaze, how do you think we're going to find this Chaos Emerald in this large forest?"

"My best guess, we must keep looking for it, and we will continue looking for it, even if it takes us day and night." Blaze responded.

A shine from a far distance caught Blaze's attention and she soon realized it was the Chaos Emerald. "Or we might of founded it already." She said and began to run towards the emerald with Silver running behind her. Only for them to stop when a human male in armor stopped in front of the Chaos Emerald and grabbed it. "Hey! That's ours!" Silver yelled out to the man. The human turned his head towards Silver and Blaze and gave a sudden yelp and ran away. Blaze and Silver gave chase, after 10 minutes they reached an open field with a large castle. They were closing in on the human until...

 ** _BOING!_**

A cow appeared out of nowhere and almost landed in front of Silver and Blaze, allowing the human to escape into the castle. "Where did the cow come from!?" Silver yelled. "Silver, now is not the time to wonder where the cow came from. Come on." Blaze said and both of them walked towards the castle. Silver began to yell, "HELLO?" no answer so he yelled out again, "HELLO?", finally someone came from side of the side of the castle wall and yelled out with an outragious French accent, "Allo! 'Oo is it?"

"My name is Silver the hedgehog and this is my friend, Blaze the cat. Whose castle is this?"

"This is the castle of my master, Guy de Lombard. Are you from a man named Arthur Keng?"

"No, we aren't, please go and tell your master that one of his men took something from us that is called a Chaos Emerald, if he gives us the Chaos Emerald back, we will repay him for his cooperation when we can." Silver said.

"Well, I'll ask 'im, but I don't think 'e'll be very keen-- 'e's already 'got' another one, you see?"

"What?" Silver said with suprise.

"He says they already 'got' another one." Blaze said, but was starting to get suspicious.

"Are you 'sure' he's got another one?" Silver yelled back, not knowing what he's about to get himself and Blaze into.

"Oh yes, it's ver' big and naahs." The French guard said, then turned to the other guards and said, "I told 'em we've already 'got' another one!" and they all began to snicker.

"Well...ah, um...Can we come and get it too?" Silver said until Blaze said, "Silver, I don't think they have another Chaos Emerald.

"But, they said they did." Silver said until he realized what the French guard was REALLY talking about and faceplamed himself for what he got himself into.

"Let me do the talking now." Blaze said then turned to the French guard, "Can we just get our Chaos Emerald back so we can leave?"

"Of course not! You are English types." The French guard responded.

"Well, what are you then?" Blaze said.

"Ah'm French! Why do you think I have this out-rrrageous accent, you silly mademoiselle pussycat?!"

Silver looked up and said, "What are you doing in England if you're French?

"Mind your own business!" The guard yelled back. Blaze was starting to get impatient and was beginning to think that the guard was starting to mess with them

"If you will not give us the Chaos Emerald back, then we will get it back by force!" Silver yelled out

"You don't frighten us, English pig-rats! Go and boil your tails and bottoms, son of a silly person! Ah blow my nose at you, so-called Hedgehog the Silver, you and the silly English mademoiselle pussycat!" The guard said and began to bang on his helmet with his hands while blowing a raspberry.

Silver said in his mind " _How crazy are people here?"_ and yelled out "Now look here, y--"

"Ah don' wanna talk to you no more, you empty-headed animal people! Ah fart in your general direction! Your mother was a bush, and your father smelt of pig farts!" The guard interrupted.

"Is there someone else up there we can talk to?" Blaze said while her hands began to clench.

"No!! Now go away, or I shall taunt you a second time!" The guard said and waving his hand, which means to "go away". Blaze loss the majority of her patience and yelled at the with anger, "Now this is your last chance! I've had it up to here..." As Blaze continued her angry threats, the guard turned to the other hiding guards and said, "Fetchez la vache."

"Qua?" one of the guards said.

"Fetchez la vache!" The guard said again and the other guards began to get a cow out and was preparing a catapult. Blaze continued to threaten, "...if you will not give us the Chaos Emerald, then we will-"

 ** _BOING!_**

A cow was shot out of the castle and was heading straight towards Blaze and Silver. Both of them dodged the falling cow. "Well that explains the cow from earlier. Right! Let's go!" Silver said and began to charge towards the castle with Blaze right besides him. The castle guards began throwing animals of all sizes at them while saying multiple taunts at them. Blaze began to the fireballs, but each of them were blocked by an animal. Silver managed to use his telekinesis to hold all animals, until a cat that was not Blaze was thrown into his face and began to claw at it wih Silver screaming like a woman. Silver grabbed the cat and yelled out, "RETREAT!" Both him and Blaze ran back away at a minimal distance with the guards laughing and taunting. "Well, that was unexpecting." Blaze said.

"Well it was not like we were expecting the Spanish Inquistion!" Silver yelled. Suddenly, a trio of men wearing red robes, with one of them wearing goggles that are pushed over his forehead, came out of the forest Silver and Blaze came from. These men were Cardinal Ximinez of Spain and his junior cardinals, Cardinal Biggles and Cardinal Fang and they were the thing NOBODY ever expects, the Spanish Inquisition.

"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition!Our chief weapon is surprise...surprise and fear...fear and surprise...Our two weapons are fear and surprise...and ruthless efficiency... Our three weapons are fear, and surprise, and ruthless efficiency...and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope... Our four...no...Amongst our weapons... Amongst our weaponry...are such elements as fear, surprise...I'll come in again." Ximinez said and went back in the forest with his junior cardinals.

"I didn't expect a THAT kind of Spanish Inquisition." Silver said, then Ximinez and his cardinals appeared again.

"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition!Amongst our weaponry are such diverse elements as: fear, surprise, ruthless efficiency, an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope, and nice red uniforms - Oh damn!" Ximinez said then turned to Cardinal Biggles, "I can't say it - you'll have to say it."

"What?" Biggles said.

"You'll have to say the bit about 'Our chief weapons are ...'" Ximinez said

Biggles started to be a bit horrifed said, "I couldn't do that..." Ximinez pushed his juniors cardinal back into the forest.

"Seriously, I didn't expect a THAT kind of Spanish Inquisition." Silver said and, once again, the Ximinez and his junior cardinals appeared out of the forest again.

"Er... Nobody...um..." Biggles attempts to say what Ximinez must say, so Ximinez decides to help him.

"Expects..." Ximinez said.

"Expects... Nobody expects the...um...the Spanish...um..."

"Inquisition."

"I know, I know! Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition. In fact, those who do expect -"

"Our chief weapons are..."

"Our chief weapons are...um...er..."

"Surprise..."

"Surprise and --"

"Okay, stop. Stop. Stop there - stop there. Stop. Phew! Ah! ...our chief weapons are surprise...blah blah blah. Cardinal, read the charges."

Fang went in front of the cardinals and faced the castle guards, "You are hereby charged that you did on diverse dates commit heresy against the Holy Church. 'My old man said follow the--'"

"That's enough." Ximinez said to Fang and turned to that French guard, "Now, how do you plead?"

"You don't scare us, you silly little red inquistion. Wait a minute if you are Spanish, then why are you in England?" The guard said.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Ximinez yelled back.

"No!" The guard yelled

"Alright then, suffer the consquences!"

"Wait! Wait! Before we suffer the consquences, do us Frenchmen a small favor and say 'wee' two times quick"

"Um...wee wee?"

"HA! You said 'wee wee'!" The French guards began laughing at Ximinez's mistake. Ximinez turned to his junior cardinals and said, "Biggles, Fang! Bring in the catapult and the cushions!" Both Biggles and Fang went back to the forest and pushed out a catapult, then went back the forest and brought a large wooden wagon full of cushions. "This is going to be interesting with a hint of weird." Blaze said.

XXX

Okami: Hey guys, I'm going to stop right here just so I could go back to my other fanfic and finish it.

Dominic: *Appears out of nowhere with Rodrigo* You need to finish it!

Okami: How did you get here?

Dominic: You left the door open.

Okami: And you two just invited yourselves in here without my permission?!

Dominic: I'm a rebel for life.

Tina: *Appears out of nowhere* And a bipolar human!

Dominic: I AM NOT WOMAN! Oh.

Rodrigo: And I have to follow him, just so he can't get himself into trouble.

 ** _THUD!_**

Okami: What was that? Dominic, were you alone when you came in here?

Dominic: Well, when I came in here, I had the small feeling like I was being watched and followed.

 ** _THUD!_**

 ** _THUD!_**

 ** _THUD!_**

Dominic: Ha ha, nice going, Sam.

Rodrigo: What are you talking about? I'm standing right here!

 ** _THUD!_**

 ** _THUD!_**

 ** _THUD!_**

Okami: *Turns and sees a tall figure with several armored men* What the -

Head knight: Ekke Ekke Ekke Ekke Ptang Zoo Boing!

Okami: What?

Head knight: We are the Knights Who Say

"Ekke Ekke Ekke Ekke Ptang Zoo Boing!"

Rodrigo: What kind of ridiculous name is that?

Head knight: Silence!

Dominic: Hold on, these guys were once the Knights who say "Ni"!

Rodrigo: Your point is?

Dominic: Which means they have one weakness, the word, and the word is -*Gets head with a rock and falls*

Head knight: No! You must not say the forbidden word!

Rick: *Walks up to Rodrigo and Okami* Hey guys how's it going?

Head knight: *Screams and speaks in a terrifed tone* He said the word!

Rodrigo: What's the word?

Head knight: We must not say the forbidden word!

Okami: If you don't tell us what the word is, then how should we know what it is?

Head knight: *Screams* You said it too! Oh! Now I'm saying it! Ah! I said it again! I said it three times! Now it is four times!

Okami: *Reaches for his phone*

911 Operator: Middletown Police Department.

Okami: Um, yeah, I would like to call in for a disturbance in the peace and for an ambulance.


	6. Note

Hey guys, Okami here. I know how you guys feel. I know. The reason why I am taking a long time making a chapter 6 is beacause I feel that I'm not doing these stories with full potential and I've been dealing with stress lately. Don't ask what kind of stress. I've been reading stories on both Wattpad and Fanfiction to see what I am missing. That's right, I have a Wattpad account. So I am asking for your guy's help. Help me how? You say? Well, maybe you can tell me on what I need to work on. I uploaded the first chapter of this fanfic on Wattpad so you can help me on it. Before I go, I want you to do me another favor. Do you know what it is? I want you to comment the worst fanfic you've ever read so that I can read it for my punishment because I've been keeping you guys waiting for a long time. To prove that I have read that fanfic that you commented, I will write an review on it. That is all I have to say. Okami out and always stay fresh!


End file.
